villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Jones
Mr. Jones, or else called Farmer Jones, is the secondary antagonist of George Orwell's short novel, the Animal Farm, and it's adaptations. An allegory to real life, Tzar Nicholas II of Russia, Mr. Jones appears as an abusive farmer, who constantly torments the Animals of his own farm. He is a secondary player in Heroes vs. Villains War and in Non-Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Heroes Vs Villains War The Rebellion at Patch Heavens Mr. Jones enters the war, when Alameda Slim and Amos Slade came to Patch Heaven to purchase the farm for themselves. As soon as Alameda Slim would sign the contract, the Animals in the farm turn against the humans and start to attack them. Jones encounters the cow, Maggie. Using his whip, he starts to hit her, only to his shock, that instead of hurting the cow, Maggie becomes more aggressive and charges at him with full force, temporary knocking him off. Outmached by the power and the number of the Animals, Jones flees from the farm, along with the other villains. A Contract with a Goddess When the battle was over, Slim and Slade introduce Jones to the Animal Cruelty Squad, a faction determined to kill all of the animals they would find. Later on, Ratcliffe, the Colonel and Eris appear with intentions of having the Cruelty Squad to accomplish a mission for them. The deal, cut a significant tree from the forest, Ferngully. Despite that, Jones didn't take part in the deal, the rest of the hunters succeed to cut off the tree, although Eris didn't mention the part of her deal to them, that inside the tree was residing, imprisoned, a deadly polluting spirit, known as Hexxus. Combining Forces With Grimhilde Later, the Animal Cruelty Squad recieves a message from Queen Grimhilde. They travel to her castle, only to be revealed that, except Grimhilde and her allies, Scar and his allies were presented in the meeting. This action enrage the faction, which they have a terrible past with the animals. Not only that, but Shere Khan, one of Scar's allies, mentions to them, one friend, who was deceased, prior to the events of the war, named Dr. Pretorius, furthermore enraging them. Even though they weren't on good terms with the animal villains, Grimhilde discuss to them that if the heroes would be vanished, they must cooperate with the animals, at least for the time being. "Goes for the Kill" The meeting ends, with the Cruelty Squad leaving immediately from the castle, searching other areas for heroes to kill. Soon enough, they spot many animal friends and heroes near the Queen's Castle and start to attack them. Jones spots Thomas O'Malley, Duchess and her kittens, running away from the hunters. Jones then throws to them bottles, wrenches and cans of milk to finish off the csts, only for the animals to escape. While the rest members of the Cruelty Squad corner the animal heroes in the Queen's Castle, along with many other heroes, they were caught off guard, when Tyler bursts in and captures Fagin as a trophy. When Tyler, accidentaly shoots one of the pillars in the ruined palace, Grimhilde's forces and the Animal Cruelty Squad retreat from the battlefield. The Final Humilation In the later events, Jones stays in Greed's mansion, along with several buddies, he had found along the way. When the mansion gets attacked by the animal heroes, Jones is amongst the villains, who attempt to fend off the animals. Particurlary, he takes on the Alley Cats, fighting them with his gun. During the fray, he spots Maggie once again, and attempts to shoot her. However, in his anger, he unnotices Buck's presence, who charges right into him, knocking him off. Terrified, Jones, along with his remain buddies, flees from Greed's mansion, not wanting to risk any other injury upon himself. Death at Patch of Heaven Jones falls to depression, after his previous humiliations, to the point, his buddies didn't even count on him, for the next attack on the animal heroes. Though, he is seen joining the rest of the Animal Cruelty's Squad's members, on purpose to reclaim the Patch of Heavens, equipping himself with some dynamites, he isolates himself from the others, as he makes his way to a windmill tower, near the farm, while the A.C.S. invades the Patch of Heaven. In a final attempt to redeem himself, Jones enlights the dynamites, inside the windmill tower, hoping that the Patch of Heaven would suffer a great loss. He commits suicide, as the tower explodes, taking Jones with him. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Jones will appear in Round 6, along with the Colonel, to take over the Animal Farm and combat with the animals of the farm.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Deceased Characters